


Campfire

by That_Space_Kid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Campfire, Camping, F/M, Gen, Road Trip, Summer, i just really like these guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Space_Kid/pseuds/That_Space_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen, lit by the orange glow of the fire, her hair reflected the light making it look like flames itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire

The fire burned low. The sun had set hours before. Bitty was curled against Jack’s chest, Jack’s arm wrapped tightly around him. Jack always looked happiest with Bitty… 

Lardo’s hair was pulled back in a yellow bandana she’d picked up at a fair. She was wrapped in a blanket and staring into the remnants of the flames. 

Jack stood and grabbed and few logs to toss on. The fire crackled at him, shooting spark everywhere. Bitty’s laugh rang out through the night air, which made Lardo laugh. Shitty’s heart lept in his chest. Jack smiled at them and let out a chuckle of his own. 

He tried to stretch in his broken blue lawn chair without disturbing Lardo sitting in front of him. She pressed back on his legs and let out a quiet sigh. 

Jack was sitting with Bitty again. Bitty’s fingers were laced with Jack’s. Bitty’s brown eyes danced with the flames in the fire. Jack smiled at him and squeezed his hand. 

 

In the hours before they had been roasting marshmallows, telling ghosts stories, laughing. Now it was silent all except for the soft sound of Colorado Bound crackling in and out of Shitty’s shitty speakers and Lardo started quietly humming along. 

Shitty looked down at Lardo. She was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen, lit by the orange glow of the fire, her hair reflected the light making it look like flames itself. Shitty fought the urge to run his fingers through it. 

 

Eventually they all ended up back in the tent. Shitty had his face buried in the back of Lardo’s hoodie. It smelt like smoke and the cologne she’d stolen from him the year they met. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter pulling her in closer. She laughed quietly pressing against his chest. 

Shitty peaked over her shoulder to peck her cheek and saw Bitty sprawled over Jack’s chest, both seemed to be totally asleep. Lardo smiled feeling his mustache tickle her cheek and rolled over to face him. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

She grinned, smile splitting her face. “I know,” she murmured back. Shitty beamed and kissed her. 

 

The morning came, and it was back on the road. Not that it was a bad thing.


End file.
